El mejor regalo
by kiararmstrong
Summary: ¿El mejor regalo? Para una chica enamorada no es necesario mucho.


_Disclaimer: Obviamente ni Hermione, ni Draco me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de la maravillosa mente de J.K Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para plasmar mis mas locas fantasías sobre los amores prohibidos, como ya lo he dicho, y por que amo el Dramione y algunos debemos darles historias juntos a esta pareja que es perfecta, punto._

_**El mejor regalo.**_

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, parado con esa sensualidad que lo caracteriza, una capa le cubría parte del rostro, un ex mortifago tenía que cuidarse aún en un vecindario muggle, pero para ella, esa presencia en la puerta de su casa, era algo muy bello, sin importar lo que pudiera significar para cualquier persona que lo distinguiera justo en ese lugar, en ese momento.

Lo invito a pasar, llegaron a la habitación de la castaña, era un día muy frío así que instintivamente se fueron recostando y hundiéndose en la cama.

Hablaron, de nada y de todo, como solían ser sus conversaciones, pelearon un poco, al parecer si no lo hacían, era como si no fueran ellos dos.

Ella se levanto y fue a un pequeño estante de libros de "Lectura ligera" los que leía recientemente, los tenía cerca, y saco uno envuelto aún, nuevo, era un regalo para él.

— _Increíble Hermione ¿Un libro enserio?_

— _Si no lo quieres, puedes devolvérmelo. _— Claro que lo quería, era un regalo de ella, y por si fuera poco era de un tema que a él le interesaba bastante, pero Draco Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a mostrarse emocionado o feliz, precisamente, solo sonrío de lado disimuladamente.

— _Draco Lucius Malfoy, no tienes que disimular todas tus emociones, dime algo, ¿Te gusto o no te gusto?_

— _Gracias Hermione, por supuesto que me gusto._ — Dicho esto, extendió los brazos para rodearla en un calido abrazo.

Su aroma la envolvió, esa combinación perfecta entre el perfume, obviamente caro y delicioso impregnado en su ropa, y el hipnotizante aroma que despedía su piel, era como una droga para ella.

Era un bello momento, como todos los que pasaba con él, aunque fugaces, eran sumamente especiales, aunque normalmente era ella quien iba a verlo, a donde quiera que estuviese, esta vez era especial, lo tenía ahí, en su cama, llenando las sabanas de su esencia, lo vio acostado junto a ella, ¿Podía existir algo mas perfecto que ese hombre?

El volvió a abrazarla pero ahora pudo sentir su respiración suave en su oido, mientras el dormía un poco, ahí junto a ella, por que para el desastre de la vida de Draco Malfoy, estar con ella era su único lugar de calma.

Hermione casi podía estar segura que el solo podía dormir cuando estaba junto a ella, y eso a ella la hacía sentirse realmente confundida en sentimientos, por una parte la entristecia de alguna forma que el llevara esa vida, prófugo, y se sentía terriblemente mal y bastante impotente ante la situación de no poder hacer nada por el, no aún, había cabos sueltos que no se habían resuelto y el no quedaba nada bien, y aunque nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo con alguien que huyera de la justicia, sabía que si lo atrapaban, lo ultimo que habría sería justicia, así que por el bienestar de él, ella aceptaba que por el momento eso era lo mejor. Y por otro lado se sentía dichosa de poderle regalar esa poca calma, ya que lo único que deseaba era tenerlo así entre sus brazos en esos encuentros escasos, y hacerlo lo mas feliz que se pudiera, regalarle un poco de la dicha que ella sentía cuando estaban juntos, esperando que eso le diera fuerzas.

En momentos despertaba, y comenzaba a molestarla, le gustaba hacerla enojar, ella fingía que se molestaba para seguir el juego, era realmente molesto a decir verdad, pero sinceramente ¿Enojarse con él? Pelear de esa forma solo hacía el momento mas perfecto aún y siempre terminaban riendo, el sonido de su risa indicándole que el estaba bien era el placer mas grande que conocía Hermione Granger, de eso estaba segura.

Y ahí se encontraba, dichosa desde el momento en que recibió esa lecuza, de que iría a verla, ella dejaba cualquier cosa por un momento como ese.

Comenzó con un masaje, después un beso, una cosa llevo a la otra, una prenda, otra y otra mas, caricias, besos en cada rincón de la suave piel de Hermione Granger que no conocía otra boca mas que la de él, ese mortifago buscado por todo el mundo mágico, incluido en la búsqueda de él, a su mejor amigo ¿Pero que importaba eso ahora?

Esos besos estaban haciendo que Hermione perdiera la razón, no importaba cuantas veces la besara, siempre volvía a sentir como si su cuerpo no estuviera sostenido en ninguna superficie, y como si no hiciera falta respirar, su boca le daba lo que ella necesitaba, ella se perdía en el momento, ella sentía volar, no había necesidad de sostenerse, aunque estuviera a punto de caerse.

Él la miraba morirse de placer en sus caricias, a ella le gustaba que el la viera a los ojos en todo momento.

Y Draco Malfoy le hizo el amor, como se lo hacía en esa relación oculta desde hacía ya unos cuantos años, la hizo suya ahí en su cama, como la primera vez que toco su cuerpo y la hizo vibrar, ella lo amaba tanto, amaba perderse en sus ojos grises en los que todos veían maldad y ella solo veía crueldad pero ajena, crueldad alrededor de él, que lo hacían mostrarse frío ante el mundo, esa primera vez que el tomo su cuerpo y entro en él, ella supo que sería suya por siempre, y siempre que el quisiera, así sería.

Y así seguía siendo.

— _Hermione Granger, nunca me cansaré de hacerte mía._

— _¿Es que no lo entiendes Draco? Yo ya soy tuya, pero no presumas por favor._ — Draco sonrío, ella era tan misteriosa queriendo mostrarse fría ante lo que sentía por él, sin obtener mucho éxito, sus propias palabras la delataban, aunque su actitud quisiera negarlo.

— _Ahora me siento terrible, comprenderas que no es fácil para mi comprarte un regalo cuando tengo que estar escondido siempre._

— _Yo ya tengo un regalo, y es mucho mejor que el tuyo._

— _¿Que puede ser mejor que una maravillosa mujer me demuestre cuanto me conoce?_

— _Tú en mi cama, tu aroma aquí acompañandome por siempre._

— Draco la besó apasionadamente y después durmieron, en sus brazos existía tanta paz, que no supo en que momento dejo de contemplarlo para quedarse profundamente dormida, cuando despertó el ya no estaba, su aroma seguía ahí pero él ya no, siempre se reprochaba por no besarlo con mas pasión, nunca sabía cuando era el último beso.

Y ahora no sabía hasta cuando volvería a verlo.

Pero esperaría paciente, por que así era su amor, paciente, no había mejor palabra para definirlo.

Puede que salieran algunas lágrimas de sus ojos cada vez que el se iba, pero por cada momento que pasaba a su lado, valía la pena toda la espera.

Sabía que todo esto pasaría algún día, pero mientras el permaneciera a su lado, ella aguardaría el momento adecuado y lucharía contra quien fuese para defenderlo a el y defender su amor.

— _¿Un libro Hermione, enserio?_ — Pensó la chica. — Y es que no se le había ocurrido nada mas, ¿Pero como se compensaba lo que el le daba a ella? Ese calor que provocaba con cada roce, esa ternura oculta en sus fríos ojos mirándola fijamente, esa calidez al dirigirse a ella aún con esa voz firme y gruesa, y ese abrazo que le dejaba esa sensación de protección que perduraba, que sentía aún con el ausente.

El era el mejor regalo que ni siquiera un buen libro podía reemplazar, y vaya que lo decía ella, la amante número uno de los libros, pero antes de eso, era amante de él, de su Draco Malfoy, y eso definitivamente le gustaba un poco mas.

**¡Hola! en mi ultima actualización de "Furia y amor" dije que no me leerían hasta el otro año y pues bueno, no fue tan cierto y aquí me encuentro haciendo de las mías, lo lamento, solo no puedo perdonarme cuando tengo un, digamos "Momento especial" en mi cabeza, si no lo escribo, no puedo seguir, y así pasó, y así llego aquí "El mejor regalo" es increíble como van tomando forma las cosas en mi cabeza, para que todo embone como debe ser y la historia tome forma en Draco y Hermione que son mis protagonistas principales para fics.**

**¡Vaya! Que locura es esto de escribir, realmente siento que si no lo plasmara todo, me volvería loca con tantas cosas que se me ocurren, espero que les haya gustado, un review no cuesta nada, los dejó y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**xx Kiara.**


End file.
